Erhmanity
Erhmanity was worshipped widely by slaves in the late Ancient Times in Ostyrlonia. By the end of the ancient times, Erhmanity was the main religion of Ostyrlonia and still is. The existence of Erhmanity is unknown in nations outside of Ostyrlonia, due to the lack of contact between other nations and Ostyrlonia, or at most, unclear to them. Beliefs Erhmanity has three basic deities: Semn, Erjam and Lord Erhman, the main deity. While there are three dieties that Erhmans worship, the religion is monotheistic, as Lord Erhman is the only one that is considered a god. The basics of Erhman is: If you were a good person in life, you go to Tryskidam, which is heaven. If you were a sinner, or a murderer, et cetera, you would burn in Harzeth, essentially hell. Soldiers would go to Tryskidam, however, as they are killing for their country, not for themselves. Main Dieties and their Place in Erhmanity Semn '''is the youngest son of Erhman. Semn represents life and death, as he died soon after he was created. Most people worship him in life and what Semn used to be, as they refer to him as Semn, while fewer worship him in the shadows. When they worship him in the shadows, they worship what he is now. Before, he represented life, but now, he guards Harzeth and keeps people inside and makes sure that they are tormented for eternity. He also, according to legend, hates his brother Erjam and feuds with him frequently. When ever there is a storm, it is believed that it is because the two brothers are bickering. '''Erjam is the elder son of Erhman. Erjam represents knowledge, power, and greed. He is the more powerful of the two brothers, as he has proven his worth to Erhman. In fact, most followers of Erhmanity believe that Erjam was the one to create all of the animals and plants on Erde. Because of this, Erhman granted him power and everlasting wealth. He guards the gate in to Tryskidam. '''Erhman, '''usually referred to as 'Lord Erhman', is the only diety in the religion that believers classify as 'God'. He is the creater of the universe and controls both fate and your death. Erhman typically resides in Tryskidam, however, there have been a few times where people claim to have seen him on earth. Variations of Erhmanity Kirche von Erhman - Kirche von Erhman, or the Church of Erhman, is the original church of Erhmanity. It is practiced often in Ostyrlonia and Medu-Canaan . "La Fe", or "The Faith", is a form of Erhmanity practiced in Castile. They worship icons and statues, they recite prayers, and they go to church every seventh day of the month. They are very open minded about life and only accept one true being as their god, called 'Providencia' or "The Providence"/"Lord Providence". In the "Book of Faith", La Fe's holy book, some phrases or words from the Kirche von Erhman are revised. One example of this is Tryskidam, which is turned in to 'Cielo Alta', or the "High Heavens". They also worship a pauper named Utilis, who was executed for being very generous and the 'Messenger of Good Will'. He was suspected of being rich, politically sympathetic and was persecuted by both Pagans and the pagan rulers of Castile. It's followers are called "Lafeans" technically, but they are officially called "Seguidors" in Castillan language.